Rainbow Faded
by Nevarius
Summary: The first Sonicrainboom affected the lives of the mane six in different ways... But it also affected the lives of other ponies in different ways... some of them not so nice. (Fic based in a friend's OC)
1. Sonicrainboom

Monochrome was a pegasus born in a really normal family. His father, and his younger sister were also Pegasi, but his mother was an earth pony. He got his name after the color of his mane, black and white. His coat was a dark purple and his eyes were of a light gray. His younger sister had a pink&white mane and tail. Her coat was the same dark purple as her brother and her eyes were light blue. Her name was Candy Mane, obviously chosen after her mane too. It has the same colors of a candy. Both didn't have their cutemarks yet.  
The family lived in a house not too far from Ponyvile or Cloudsdale. They choose to live right between the two cities because of their mother, Caramel Song. Since she was an earth pony, there was no way she could live in Cloudsdale, so the family lived between earth and sky. The father, Wind Flow, had to teach both foals the art of flying and they usually went in an open field not far from Everfree forest. The father always warned both foals to never get too close from the forest, for it was home of really dangerous creatures. But as some ponies would say: "the forbidden is always more enjoyable"

One day, after the usual session of flight training with their father, both foals were playing and enjoying a sunny day on the open field. Monochrome was showing off his superior skills in flight, making her little sister clap her hooves in excitement when he did small and simple stunts. Not that she was a bad flier, but the age between then made all the difference. Mono was 10, while his sister was only 7.

After a few minutes, the elder brother got tired and was going to land to rest, but something caught his attention. Above the trees, a bird was flying in circles. It was yellow, orange and red and its body resembled fire... a phoenix.

"Hey sis! Come up here! You HAVE to see this!" Monochrome shouted to her sister below.  
"Hold on! I'm coming!" She said and started to flap her tiny wings, lifting from the ground slowly until she reached the right height.

The bird was still there and her eyes widened in awe at the sight.  
"Wow… it's beautiful!" She exclaimed.  
"Let's go! I want to see it closer!" Monochrome said and started to fly towards Everfree forest.

"Brother wait!" Candy Mane said while flapping her small wings trying to follow her brother.

They soon reached the trees of the forest, going after the phoenix. The bird saw both foals coming closer and the dove on the ocean of leaves to hide. MonoChrome tilted his body to follow it but then….  
"MONOCHROME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" An angry male voice echoed through the air.  
Both foals shivered at the shout and froze in place… it was their father and he looked really... REALLY angry.

"What did I said about coming to this forest!? It is dangerous here!" The elder Pegasus scowled the two little pegasi.  
"S-Sorry dad, but… but I saw a really beautiful bird and…" Monochrome started to explain while his sister stood in silence.

"No excuses young boy! You will be grounded for a moth for th-"The elder Pegasus started to scowl his son again but something cut his phrase.

Over the horizon a huge explosion happened, sending a wonderful show of colors, like a rainbow. Right after came the sound ten time stronger than a thunder and then… the shock wave. Candy Mane was thrown against the trees but her father managed to grab her. Monochrome didn't have the same luck. He was too young and too weak to overcome the winds and he was thrown against the ocean of leaves, disappearing.

"MONOCHROME!" His father shouted in despair, but he was unable to do anything except watch as his son vanished.

The young foal hit several branches on his way down and landed right in a river that cut through the forest. The waters were really violent and the foal was dragged by it. He started to scream in despair, trying is best to grasp on something to stop his course, but all his efforts were in vain. The flow started to throw the pegasus against some rocks… waves of pain assaulted his body with each hit… The river then started to flow faster and threw Monochrome against one last rock. He smashed his head against it and the whole world dove into darkness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wind Flow flew back to his home, as fast as he could, leaving the young Candy Mane with her mother and then he went back to Everfree forest to look for his son. Hours passed and he wasn't able to find him. The next day came, and a search party was assembled to look for the missing boy. They searched all possible places that Monochrome could be, but it all was in vain. The next day, Monochrome was declared dead.

No pony was more devastated than his young sister, Candy Mane. She simply shut herself and spend a whole month without saying a word. Her parents were really worried with her. In a desperate tentative of making she feel better, they assigned her in some extra classes. Make her busy was the best solution to keep her mind away from the dark thoughts of her dead brother.

Things finally started to work better for her after the second week after she started taking martial arts class. Her teacher found how interested she was in a very simple symbol on the wall. He explained to her about the meanings of that symbol. The Ying Yang represented the harmony between darkness and light, day and night, positive and negative… Two forces that were always moving in harmony.

Black and White were the colors of her brother's mane and tail, and one day she came back home, making an announce that she wanted to change her name… Yin Yang Hooves. The hooves that would always walk the path of balance and harmony and always caring her brother colors. Her parents didn't disagreed at all. At first because they were afraid of her turning into that depressive foal again… But after they got used to it, it all started to make sense.

But time pass, and after years, some wounds tends to heal to the point where you no long can see any scar… The little family moved on, unaware that in truth Monochrome was alive…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N:** So, this is just an intro for the next story I'm working on. The whole thing was inspired in a friend's OC and he's helping me with the story. (making suggestions and things like that, since this is his life)  
Different from my other stories I plan on making this one clean, so no clops (sorry guys)  
As always, I want to see the opinion of my readers! ^^  
Next chapter will be posted soon.


	2. No light

**A/N:** So, here is where the story really starts.  
A few more things that I must say:  
1- The story won't have long chapters because I don't have much time to make it. So, I choose to make short chapters to be able to post with some frequency.  
2- I don't have any kind of proof reader or someone to fix my mistakes in grammar so, expect some minor things here and there. And finally…  
3- I really hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.  
So… Enough with the boring talk!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The dark purple Pegasus was dragged by the flow, reaching calm waters outside Everfree forest. His body rested at the margins of the river. He had the whole body covered in bruises and his head was still bleeding a little. It was a miracle that the foal was still alive. It was impossible to know how much time has passed until he finally began to awake.

Monochrome coughed a few times, feeling his throat stinging. When he opened his eyes it was so dark that he literally couldn't see a hoof in front of his nose. No stars or moon on the sky… not a single trace of light. But if it was night and it was so dark… why did he still felt like the sun light was warming his coat?  
"Are you alright boy?" A male voice came from the foal's side and he jumped in startle. Turned to see who it was… but it was so dark.  
"I…I think so…" Monochrome said a little confused. "Why are you out here at this hour of the night mister? And how can you see anything in this dark?" It was a little hard for him to talk… after his ride on the river, he was still tired to the point that breath was a big effort.

"Night? Son, the sun is high in the sky… It's lunch time already." The male voice said again.  
"WHAT!?" Monochrome felt a rush of adrenaline on his veins… his heart started to beat extremely fast… it couldn't be! "N-no… no… my…" The foal spread his wings suddenly and started to flap them as fast as he could to fly away.

"BOY! WAIT!" The male voice called but it was too late. Monochrome, without the ability to see, went straight to a tree and smashed against a tree. Waves of pain washed his head and he fell unconscious again.

Petal Wind was a light pink unicorn with a white mane. She was just finishing the chores at her house while humming a song to herself... Her husband would probably arrive shortly. She lived miles away from Ponyvile and Cloudsdale, on the other side of Everfree forest. Her house was really simple and had only one floor. Not far from there was a barn and in front of it, spreading for a few acres, was her farm. She and her husband grew a very special type of wheat. With the help of her magic, they could produce more flour than normal. And that was really handy because her farm alone had to supply Ponyvile with constants shipments of flour.

She went outside, carrying a bucket of water that needed to be thrown away after being used to clean the floor. The sound of hooves took her attention. As she looked back, Petal Wind saw her husband approaching fast. He was a yellow colt with brown mane and tail. Her lips widened in a warm smile. She trotted in his direction to meet him but something else caught her attention. He was carrying something on his back… something purple… a foal!  
"Petal! Help me here!" The yellow colt said as he passed his wife and stormed in the house.

She ran right behind him and used her magic to lift the unconscious foal from his back, laying him on the couch.

"By Celestia! What happen to him!?" She asked looking at the state of the foal…  
"I don't know… I found him near the river that comes out of Everfree forest." The stallion said panting a little. "It looks like he fell on the river and was dragged here…"  
"But this wound on his head looks really fresh…" She said looking at the recent bruise on his head.  
"Yes… when I found him he was waking up… but… well… he's blind." He started to explain  
"Blind?" She asked.  
"More like he got blind after he fell on the river… Because he panicked and tried to fly… the poor thing hit a tree and fell unconscious." Earthy Touch said, sitting on his haunches.  
"I'll take care of his wounds… but I don't think I can do anything about his… blindness." She said looking at the sleeping foal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Using her magic, Petal Wind took care of the foal's wounds. When he was clean, she warped some bandages around his eyes and head. Not that he had any eye injury, but if he wake up and opened his eyes to discover that he was blind, there was a big chance that he would panic again. Monochrome was then placed in the couple's bed to sleep a little more comfortable.

Hours would pass until the foal finally started to awake… and Petal Wind was right next to him. Monochrome mumbled something and reached a hoof over his eyes, touching the bandages. Another hoof came and touched his.  
"shh… don't take them out just yet dear…" Petal Wind said with a motherly voice.  
"What… what happen…? Where am I and… and why my eyes are covered? Who are you?" Monochrome said trying to organize his memories but it was all blurry and confused.

"You were found by my husband, Earthy Touch, at the margins of a river that comes out from Everfree forest… you are now in my home..." she said.  
"And… and my eyes…?" Monochrome asked again.  
"Well… I didn't found any injuries on them… but my husband said that you couldn't see…" she started to explain.  
"I'm blind isn't it?"  
"You… hm… yes dear… I'm sorry to say it… but you are blind… BUT! It may be temporary…" She explained before he could freak out again.

"Temporary? Like… I will be able to see again someday?" His voice was full of hopes.  
"Yes… one day maybe…" She caressed his head with a hoof, really gently. "Now, tell me dear… what it your name?"  
"I'm Monochrome…" He said sighing.  
"And where do you live?" She asked.

"I live at…" He started but stopped. "Well… it is… ahm… is…" He lowered his ears. "I… I don't remember… why… why can't I remember where I live!?" He said turning his head towards Petal.

"Shh... calm down now... you must have hit your head too hard… can you say the names of your parents?" She said trying to calm the foal.  
"No I… I don't even remember their faces… or who they are!" Monochrome started to breath fast… he was trying to be calm, but it was not an easy task. He couldn't remember where he lived, who their parents were, or how he ended up in a river. Not a single memory of his past.  
Suddenly he felt a pair of hooves warping around his body. Petal hugged him tight co comfort the young foal.  
"Calm down now… you don't need to worry… your memories will come back in time" She said softly. Monochrome simply hugged her back and buried his snout on her neck, crying in silence for several minutes. Hot tears soaked the bandages and reached her coat… Monochrome only stopped crying after he finally fell asleep again.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Petal Wind walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her with a sight. Earthy Touch was in the living room, sitting on the couch looking at her wife with a worried frown.

"So... how is he?" He asked when she got closer to him.

"Not good... he can't remember anything aside his own name. Despite that, his wounds are not that bad." She climbed on the couch.

"I'll take him to Ponyvile tomorrow... maybe the authorities there can find his parents" Earthy said passing a hoof over his wife shoulders.

"I think that's a bad idea... If he can't remember even his parents faces, he'll probably end up in some kind of orphanage in Canterlot or other city... and the chances that he'll find his parents again are really thin anyway..." She said and then looked at him in the eyes... the yellow stallion immediately got her thoughts.  
"Oh no... dear... you know that this is a terrible idea." He said frowning.

"But we always wanted a foal of our own... and so far I couldn't-" He gently pressed a hoof over her mouth.  
"I know dear, but it's not your fault..." He said gently...  
"I know... but maybe this is destiny? I mean, what are the odds that we find a young foal like that?" She said.  
"I... well... I think you are right..." He said and sighed. "Maybe this is fate... we'll keep him, at least until he can recover his memories of where he lives or who his parents are..."

She smiled widely and pulled his husband for a long kiss.  
"Thank you honey..." She hugged him tightly and he simple smiled hugging her back.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It took three days of rest and care for Monochrome to finally recover completely from his wounds and to cheer up a little. What helped him a lot was that Petal Wind had a really motherly nature and was always near to help him when he needed to get out of the bed for any reason. Earthy Touch grew found of the boy too. Despite his limitation, Monochrome was always trying to do things on his own... He had a really strong will for someone so young.

At the morning of the fourth day the small family was already on the road, walking towards Ponlyvile. Earthy in one side, petal on the other and Monochrome in the middle of both. Even without his vision, Monochrome walked with confidence and if there was a curve his new found foster parents were there to guide him. The foal kept the bandages around his eyes.

"So... why don't you take these off?" Earthy Touch asked to the foal next to him. "There is no need for you to keep wearing them."

"I know but... I don't like the feeling of not being able to see even with my eyes open... is.. weird... " Monochrome answered shrugging.

Usually the way to Ponyvile only take one hour of walking, but thanks to Monochrome, they took two and a half hour to finally arrive at the city. Everpony stopped to look at the couple with the blind foal. Many had a sad expression on their faces, feeling pity for someone so young without the blessing of working eyes. Another few minutes and they were walking inside the local clinic for foals.

Earthy touch ran with Monochrome to the gentlecolt's room... the poor foal were holding since they arrived at the city. Petal watched as his husband guided the foal, and how fatherly he was acting. She was so distracted with her thoughts that didn't noticed that she was right in front of the main door, blocking the passage of an earth mare with a pegasus foal.

"Ahem... excuse me miss?" The earth mare asked to petal.

Petal looked at her and blushed a little  
"Oh sorry... erm... I got.. distracted..." she said really embarrassed.

"Don't worry with that..." The earth mare giggled. "I bet you were thinking about your foal right? They can be such a joy to our lives..." she sighed.  
"Is something wrong?" Petal asked looking at the suddenly sad face of the earth mare.

"Well... I... I lost a foal few days ago..." The earth mare said looking at her other foal. "An accident... he was my elder and this is my youngest... Candy Mane."  
Petal looked at the dark purple pegasus with a white and pink mane... The young pegasus simply looked the other way, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm... I'm sorry to hear that." Petal said lowering her ears.  
"Don't worry... I guess the best for us all is to simply move on. I brought Candy mane here because she refuses o speak since the incident... But I can't really blame her..." The earth mare said, rubbing her snout on her foal head in a motherly way.

A pegasus stallion approached them and kissed the earth mare on her cheek... He had just came out of the doctor's room.

"I thought you two were going to wait for me outside..." He said.  
"And I thought you would only have a 'slam talk' with the doctor..." She reply faking and angry frown. "But you took so long that I was already going in there to fetch you!" She said and the stallion chuckled.  
"Oh my... such an over protective wife..." He said and rubbed his snout on her's, making the earth mare smile.  
"Let's go?" The earth mare asked to her husband. He simply nodded and walked outside.  
"Good luck with your foal" The earth mare said smiling and then she left with her husband and Candy Mane.

Right after that, Earthy Touch and Monochrome got out of the bathroom. The foal got a more relaxed expression. She nuzzled the foal in the head and kissed the cheek of her husband... Petal didn't know why, but those actions simply felt right, especially after hear the tragic story.

"You ok dear?" Earthy said smiling at his wife  
"Sure... is just that I heard a really sad story just now and-..." Her phrase was cut when the doctor's door opened and a nurse called for them.

The doctor was a light brown stallion with a dark brown mane. He was wearing a pair of glasses and a white medial coat. He looked worried at the foal with bandages covering his eyes and that was the first thing that he looked. The doctor took of all the bandages and used a small lantern to examine the foals eyes.  
"Hm... No external damage so far... you said that you found him in the river, right?" The doctor asked Earthy Touch.  
"Yes... he had several bruises and hit his head on a tree after he woke up..." The yellow Stallion explained.

Monochrome was left in a corner to play with some blocks... but the foal was only exploring them with his hooves, since he couldn't see...  
"He probably had some brain damage in the river... a rock in the head maybe. I'll give him a potion to be used on his eyes... I won't say this will be pleasant. Is a really strong potion and will sting a lot... but that will help him recover his vision... though it will not be the same, at least he will be able to see again." The doctor grabbed a bottle with a thick green liquid inside. "Apply this on him this night and put some bandages... leave the bandages on and after a week apply the rest of the potion and put the bandages on again for another week. Then you can bring him here for another examination."

"Is there another way?" Petal asked looking at the green liquid n the bottle. She didn't like the idea of hurting Monochrome.  
"Sorry miss Petal... but is that, or he won't be able to see again." He said with a sight.

"We understand... thank you doctor..." Earthy said and the small family went home.

They arrived at home when was almost night… Petal made a quick dinner for them all and Earthy Touch went to clean the dishes. Monochrome was on the couple's bed now… Petal Wind taking off the bandages with her magic.  
"I'll ask you to be strong dear… ok?" She said to Monochrome who simply nodded… he was informed that the medicine was going to sting, but neither of them knew how much. That's what worried them all.

She used her magic to bring up the bottle with the green potion… The foal opened his eyes and she dropped a quarter of the small bottle in each eye. Monochrome shut them tight and greeted his teeth… he tried to hold it but the pain was too much for his young body. His cries echoed through the night for long minutes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Everfree

A week passed and Monochrome had to go through the potion again, though this time, it didn't hurt as much as the first. Earthy Touch had to do the second time… Petal Wind simply had not the guts to drop the potion over the foals eyes again. In fact, it took a lot of conversation to convince her that it would be a bad idea to go to Ponyvile and beat the hay out of that doctor. But she swore that if Monochrome vision didn't come back, nothing would stop her from teaching the doctor the lesson of his life.

Despite that little inconvenient, the second week went by without any trouble. Monochrome enjoyed the life in the farm, even though he could not help due to his blindness. He spend most part of his days near the crops, making company to his foster parents while they worked in the fields. Part of his memory had come back to him, most of it was images and sensations of him flying… So he enjoyed the days with a lot of wind. He liked to spread his wings and imagine himself flying again.

Day after day went by and finally the family was walking back to Ponyvile to visit the doctor. As they did before, Earthy was in one side and Petal was on the other side, guiding Monochrome in the road but letting him walk alone. After two weeks living in the darkness, the foal was confident enough to make the way towards Ponyvile quicker that the last time. Soon they all arrived at the clinic and after short minutes of wait the doctor called them in. Petal stood up and made a sign for Earthy to wait as she walked into the doctor office alone.

It took only five minutes of wait and the door was open again. The doctor called Earthy and Monochrome inside… The doctor was pale and a little bit shaky. The yellow stallion looked at her wife and she gave an innocent smiled to him.

"O-Ok… let's see how your eyes are..." The doctor said, still recovering from whatever Petal did to him.

The purple foal was put on the examination bed and the doctor unwrapped the bandages around the foals eyes and, slowly... Monochrome opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He turned his head around and then looked at his own hoofs…  
"I… I can see… I can see again!" The foal shouted and spread his wings, smiling widely. "but… but I can't see your colors…" He said looking at Petal and Earthy a little bit confused.  
"Well… as I said, your vision wouldn't be good as it used to be…" The doctor said and pointed to a card board, full of different "E" symbols, each one of them pointing to a different direction. "Can you tell me where those symbols are pointing?"  
Monochrome looked at the cardboard for a second and started to say the directions with 100% of precision.  
"Good… well, looks like the only problem here is that he can't see any colors… maybe it will get better in time, but I wouldn't be so optimist. Recovering his sight was a miracle already, I had no idea if the potion would wor-…" He stopped when he saw Petal glaring at him and cough lightly.. "I…I mean… of course the potion was going to work… heh.. heh…" He corrected himself. Petal smiled and the doctor sighted in relief.  
"Thank you doctor… I… I don't know how to thank you enough!" Monochrome said with his eyes and heart full of joy.

"I only did what I had to do... Taking care of foals like you is my job" He said and rubbed a hoof over Monochromes head.

Petal Wind and Earthy Touch hugged each other, admiring the joy of the foal and how he explored the doctor's office, full of curiosity now that he could see again. The little family left the clinic and went to a famous bakery called Sugar Cube Corner to celebrate. For Petal it was still a shame that the foal couldn't see colors at all, but he himself didn't seems to bother that much.

On the way home, the sun was going down and the couple was having a bit of difficult to keep Monochrome on the ground. Now that he was able to see again all he wanted was to fly.

"Please Monochrome... why don't you walk with us? It's almost night and if you fly too far we won't be able to catch with you..." Petal said to the foal that was flying in circles above them.  
"She's right Mono... Come back to the ground, tomorrow you can fly to your heart's content." Earthy said.

The dark purple foal landed between them.  
"hehe.. sorry... Is just... I'm so happy that I can see again and be able to fly!" Monochrome chirped still bursting of joy.

"We know, we know..." Earthy said rubbing a hoof on the foals head.

The minutes passed and soon they were almost on the house. The sun was already gone and the moon was high in the night sky.  
"Wow... the night is so pretty..." Monochrome said looking at the sky.  
"How's your vision Mono?" Petal asked before they went inside the house.  
"Perfect... despite the lack of colors I guess... But I can see really good too... is almost bright as day to me... the moon must be really bright this night." He commented.  
"Actually..." Earthy Touch started "I can barely see on this dark... the moon is not that bright."  
"Really?" the foal asked a little bit confused.  
"Yes darling... maybe is some kind of collateral effect?" Petal said looking at her husband. The yellow stallion simply shrugged.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Day after day passed... Soon turning into months and then two years... Monochrome was proving himself really useful in the farm now that he could see and fly. The couple didn't had to depend on the weather company to make rains over their field anymore since the foal learned how to drag clouds around and make them rain.

Usually he just dragged a few scattered clouds and tied them to his stepfather with a rope. The earth stallion then dragged the cloud around the field while Monochrome jumped on it to force the water to come out... though he had to be careful to always jump really hard on the cloud a few times to empty it from any lighting. Earthy Touch still had the brunt marks on his tail after the first cloud with lightning inside it.

On that morning Monochrome was doing his usual chores. Grabbed a few clouds that they would use on that day and arranged them all close to Everfree forest. He then flew really high and closed his wings, starting a free fall towards the clouds. Since he was not full grown he was too light and needed to gain a good amount of speed so the impact could force the lighting out. Luckily for him, the clouds were really soft and he barely feels any impact.

His body hit the big cloud and a strong lighting came out, making a really loud thunder echo through the plains. He did it again and again, until not a single sparkle came out. When he was about to separate the big cloud in smaller ones he heard a thundering voice yelling at him.

"HEY YOU! What do you think you are doing!?"

The foal looked back in startle. He saw a strong stallion pegasus with a grayish green coat and dark green mane and tail approaching fast and landing on the clouds that he have gathered to empty the lightings.  
"Ahm... I'm just... you know, preparing these clouds to be used?" Monochrome said a little nervous by the presence of the adult male. The pegasus had a simple but aerodynamic helmet and some kind o of jacket with a medal on it indicating that he was some kind of officer.  
"And why are a blank flank like YOU gathering clouds without permission and WORSE! Skipping the classes from the flying academy!" The stallion scowled the foal. Monochrome lowered his ears in fear of his attitude.  
"B-but... but I do this to help my parents on the crops! And I don't even know what is this Flying Academy" Monochrome said on his defense.  
"HA! A citizen of Cloudsdale that DON'T KNOW what the flying academy is!? Don't try to fool me boy! I'm taking you with me back to Cloudsdale!" He shouted and charged at the foal.  
Monochrome jumped, avoiding the officer and started to fly towards Everfree forest. Right behind him, the stallion was getting closer and closer... there was no way that a foal could even think to compete with an adult. So Monochrome did the unthinkable, the dove in that ocean of trees.  
"WAIT! NO!" The officer shouted as he watched the foal dive in the trees. Everypony knew how that forest was dangerous, and the last thing that the stallion wanted was the foal to get hurt.

The officer dove behind the foal, chasing him to rescue. It was almost pitch black under the trees and the officer saw himself unable to fly properly. It would be really easy for him to hit a tree since he was almost blind in there. Monochrome in other hand kept flying at his top speed. His eyes instantly got used to the darkness and he could see as clear as day in the forest. He kept flying until he thought it was safe to stop. The purple foal landed near a tree, going in between the salient rots and sat on his haunches to rest. The three was simply huge and the rots grew out of the ground, making some kind of small cave, a perfect hiding spot. He never flew so fast in his life and his wings were a bit sore.

Long minutes passed and the foal kept hidden... After almost forty minutes of wait, Monochrome thought it was safe to get out of his hiding spot and fly back home. But when he stepped out of his hiding spot he was facing three wolf-kind creatures. Their bodies were made of what looked like branches and sticks. Their fangs were razor sharp and the eyes were yellow. The three creatures growled towards the foal... he was an easy prey.  
Monochrome stepped back, shaking in fear. He spread his wings and jumped to fly away but one of the wolfish creature jumped on him, biting his tail and pulling the foal hard on the floor. The dark purple colt was completely surrounded now. His heart was beating so fast that it hurt. He felt difficult to breath and his head started to spin... All he wanted was the warm hooves of his foster parents... he absolutely didn't wanted to die!

When one of the wolfish creatures were going to attack all of them stopped and lowered their ears looking at something behind the foal. Monochrome looked back and saw a silhouette of what looked like a pony, a bit taller than the average pony... he had two long horns on his head and his eyes was shining. That was the last thing that the foal saw before he blacked out... the whole situation was far too stressful for him, and his mind simply shut down.

Monochrome started to awake. First thing he felt was that he wasn't in a forest anymore... he was in some place really soft and had something like a blanket over his body. He could feel a soft smell of herbs all around. He blinked a few times and saw a natural stone wall. Looking around Monochrome concluded that he was in a cave and the whole place was illuminated by torches on the wall. Carved in the stone was a fire place with a metal caldron suspended by a hook over the flames.

Many kinds of runic paints all around the walls and several sleeves with books and some flasks. Not too far from the bed he could see the entrance of the cave covered by a curtain of vines... The curtain moved softly as what looked like a tall and slim pony passed through it. He had a dark greenish blue coat, black mane and a short black tail. On the top of his head there was what looked like a pair of horns. The horns looked like wood. Several branches all tangled in each other. The eyes of this pony was bright green and he had no cute mark.

Monochrome stood silent, pretending to sleep as he watched that strange creature. Something on his mind was telling him that the fact that an adult pony didn't had a cute mark was a very wrong thing. The creature walked near the caldron and the foal widened his eyes as one of his horns moved! It started to move, growing in length and bending like it was made of... some kind of soft wood? The tip of the horn spread in five smaller branches as it were fingers and it grabbed a wooden spoon that was near the caldron, starting to mix whatever was inside.

The creature bought the spoon to his mouth, trying what looked like some kind of soup and then the other horn started to move, growing in length and reaching one of the flasks on the near sleeve. He dropped some of the content inside the caldron and mixed with the wooden spoon.  
"Hmm... Now it's at the right point... I just need to put some parts of the foal in here. Do you mind giving me some parts of yourself... my little guest?" The creature said looking at Monochrome with a maniacal smile.  
Monochrome felt a strong shiver running down his spine and started to shake in fear... his eyes filled with tears as the creature started to get closer and closer to him. Those horns stretching as claws... Monochrome closed his eyes shut, shaking violently now... He didn't wanted to die, but he knew this was it... any second those horns would catch him and the foal could only hope that his death would be painless. The creature got really close... Monochrome could feel his presence few inches away...

"OUCH!" Monochrome yelped and jumped as the those weird horns grabbed two feathers, one from each wing and pulled them out.  
"There there... this will be enough..." The creature said walking away to the sleeves. He put one feather in a pot and the other he cut in half. One half was thrown inside the caldron and the other in the same pot as the first feather. "Now... this potion will make you strong as you never felt before..." the creature said chuckling. "There is no better tonic than one made with parts of those who will drink it... and feathers of a blank flank pegasus have some nice properties too!"

Monochrome looked at the creature a little stunned. He didn't know what to think about the whole situation.

The horned creature filled a cup with the potion, still using those weird horns, and brought it to Monochrome.  
"Here... drink it all... You will feel better" The creature said with a less maniacal smile on his face  
The foal didn't waste any time and got the cup with both hoof. Afraid of offending this weird pony, he drank it all with a single gulp... not half bad. Tasted just like fruit juice but without any kind of sugar on it.

"So my little crazy foal... what is your name, and what are you doing in these parts of the forest?" The creature asked putting the cup away.  
"I... I was being chased..." Monochrome said a little hesitant.  
"Must have been a really scare guy... not many would simply get in this forest full of monsters to escape some random chaser..." The creature chuckled. "but I'm being rude here... Let me introduce myself, my name is Nevarius and I live here in the forest..." The creature said bowing his head a little.  
"Ahm... Nefarious?" Monochrome asked a little hesitant.

"No... NeVarius..." The creature said again. "I'm not THAT evil to have Nefarious as a name" He chuckled. "what about you?"  
"I'm Monochrome..." The dark purple foal said, avoiding to look on Nevarius eyes. "And... what... what are you? You look like a pony but... you have those horns and no cute mark..." Monochrome said. As any other child, he asked out of pure curiosity, not thinking that those questions could easily be offensive. Luckily, Nevarius didn't look like he cared.

"Well I'm... ahm... let's see... I knew what I was yesterday... Damn it!" He said with a frown. Monochrome arched an eye brow, looking at that weird creature. "DONT SAY IT!" He shouted, making the foal jump in startle. "It was... ahm... what was the question again?" The creature said looking a bit confused.  
Monochrome just facehoof at that whole situation.

The pegasus foal stayed for the night at the cave. Nevarius warned him that the forest was twice as dangerous at night and that he couldn't guarantee the foal's safety, so Monochrome agreed to stay there over night.

At the morning, the weird creature approached the bed where Monochrome was still sleeping. He used his horns to grab the pegasus body, lifting him gently in the air.  
"ngh... Nevarius?" Mono said lazy. The boy didn't have the time to even think when it happen. Nevarius dropped the foal in a huge bowl full of cold water. The water immediately soaked the foal's coat and wings. He yelped and screamed, waving his wings and legs in despair. Nevarius used his horns to pull the foal off the water after a few seconds, smiling softly.  
"There you go... now you are all clean to meet your parents again!" That weird creature said happily.  
Monochrome was panting heavily and shaking in cold... his mane and tail, wings and coat... all dripping wet now.  
"W-why d-did you do THAT for!?" Monochrome glared at the horned creature that was holding him up.  
"You are going to meet your parents aren't you?" Nevarius said innocently. "So, I just gave you a bath!"  
"THAT'S NOT HOW WE USUALLY BATH!" The foal screamed in anger.  
"Jeez... ok then you ungrateful foal!" Nevarius said looking offended and dropped the foal back in the bowl**.** Monochrome yelped again and jumped to get off the ice cold water... mentally cursing the creature.  
"Here use this to dry yourself." Nevarius tossed some kind of towel on the foal's face.  
After Monochrome was dry and had a breakfast of fruits and some kind of weird salty juice made of vegetables... The foal ate it all while looking at the shelves full of books and flasks... he had many questions to ask, But the horned creature seems to evade every single question. Eventually, Mono gave up... After breakfast, him and Nevarius started the journey through the forest.

"Tell me again... why can't I just go flying to my home?" Monochrome asked  
"Because you won't be able to pass through the branches and leaves up there..." Nevarius said pointing up. "And I'm kind of lazy to make an opening for you right now…".

Monochrome rolled his eyes but didn't complain at all…  
The forest was really dark, even though it was morning there was only a dark green light coming from some points... If Monochrome didn't had the ability to see in the dark, he would probably trip after a few steps.

"So, how did I get inside here in the first place?" Monochrome asked.  
"This forest allows one to enter, but you must be REALLY strong to get out, especially at this point of the forest, where is almost impossible to fly out, unless you can brake some branches thick." Nevarius explained.

"I hope that the he got out safe then..." Monochrome said thinking about the guard.  
"Who? The one that chased you? Why you say that?" Nevarius asked curious.  
"Well... he's not a bad pony, he just wanted me to go to some... classes. I just fled because I got too scared." The purple foal admitted.  
"Ohh... I see... hehe... Well, you don't need any kind of classes, I mean... I never attended to any class and look what I became!" He smiled at him.

"_Personal mental note: Attend to every single class I can..." _The foal thought.

They walked for long minutes in the dark… Soon both were outside the forest and the foal ran towards the sun, feeling its warmth. Nevarius didn't came out of the forest though... he stood in the shadow, watching with a smile while the foal enjoyed the sun.  
"Hey... aren't you coming too? I wanted to show you to my parents." Monochrome said looking back.  
"Sorry kid, I'll have to refuse the offer... My place is in these woods and is not wise for me to leave it." Nevarius said smiling.  
"What...? Why?" Monochrome got closer to him.  
"Well... let's just say that everypony have its fears... While most of them fear to enter these woods, I fear to leave them." The horned creature said still smiling. Monochrome opened his mouth to say something but Nevarius spoke before any word came out of the foal. "Whenever you need me, just call, ok? And if you ever find yourself in danger, come to the forest... Here you will always find shelter and protection... Goodbye Monochrome." Nevarius said and stepped back... The purple foal could swear that he saw the horned creature melt in the ground... but on second thought, that was impossible.

Monochrome took off, flapping his wings and went back to his home. Few minutes of flying and he could see his house and the planting fields on the horizon. He flew faster and faster to reach his destination but suddenly an aura of magic engulfed the foal and pulled him down. He screamed in surprise, thinking that he would hit the ground. But instead, he felt the warmth of his foster mother hug.  
"Oh Celestia! I thought I had lost you!" She said hugging the foal really thigh. Monochrome just hugged her back.  
"Sorry mom... I'm... I'm sorry... but I'm fine now!" He said looking at her. He felt the spike of guilt hit his heart as he saw her teary face.

"Fine!? Do you know how much me and your father worried when you didn't came back!? And when we started to look for you we talked to a pegasus guard that told us that you had entered Everfree forest... I... I thought that I had lost you..." Wind Petal said shedding a pair of tears.

"Monochrome!" The foal heard the voice of Earthy Touch, his foster father. As he looked to the side he saw the yellow colt running towards him and hugging him and Petal. "Thank Celestia you are alive!" He said with his voice full of emotions. Monochrome closed his eyes, feeling safe between the two adults there... Feeling how much he was loved and how much he loved the couple that had taken care of him until now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:**Here you go, second chapter. Before any of you guys say anything, yes, that is my OC over there… and I regret nothing! xD  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
Don't forget to vote up and leave your thought about the story ^^  
Broohof!


	4. Cloudsdale

"So... that's what happen..." Earthy Touch said sitting next to Monochrome and Petal Wind. The foal has told them almost the whole story. "I never thought that such a strict control over the clouds would exist..." He scratched his chin.  
"Dear... I don't think that the clouds were the main problem..." Petal said a little worried. "the officer was more concern about mono going to flying classes, after all he's a pegasus..."  
"I know dear... But as far as I know these classes are not really a MUST for every pegasus foal..." Earthy said looking to his wife  
"You sure dear?" She said a little worried.  
"Yes, I'm... I have pegasus friends that told me that once... Even one of the Wonderbolts never attended to those classes. He simply learned how to fly with his father and the rest was on his own." The yellow Stallion said. "But maybe you are right... Maybe the main problem is that mono never went to any flying class."  
The foal did not like the direction that the conversation was taking.  
"And... Will I have to?" Monochrome said a little worried that he would be separated from his foster parents.

"I think that this is a good idea actually..." Earthy said. "I can't teach you anything about flying and I Petal here can't too..."  
"But dad, I already know how to fly" Monochrome complained.  
"Yes, you know the basics..." The yellow stallion spoke with a patient tone "But there is much more than the basics for a pegasus."  
"But if I'm gone... who will bring rain for the crops?" Monochrome argued trying to convince his father that this was a bad idea. But he forgot that the couple have been taking care of the farm long before the foal started to bring clouds around.  
"Don't worry about that Mono..." Earthy said with a soft smile "We can take care of things here... We just need you to take at least a few months of teaching in Cloudsdale."  
"MONTHS!?" Mono felt his stomach fall in a deep abysm and started to choke the words. "but... but..."  
Petal approached the foal and rubbed her muzzle on his neck.  
"Shh... Relax Mono... we are still going to be here when you come back... Besides, it's important that you have some pegasus friends." She said and kissed his head.  
The foal didn't answer back, but it was clear that he was very nervous about all that.

The next day, Earthy send a letter to Cloudsdale, signing Monochrome in a semester of flying lessons. The flying school soon replied saying that in a few days someone would come to pick the foal and bring to Cloudsdale, much to the foals dispair.

Three days later, Monochrome was on the fields looking at the sky... The day had finally come. He and his foster parents were waiting for the instructor to arrive. The foal was really nervous about that... especially after the previous meeting he had with that guard from Cloudsdale. He simply didn't know what to expect and feared the worst. It's funny how a foal's mind works. The same way they can overlook a huge problem as if it was nothing, some small issues our bad situations could grow in epic proportions.

A silhouette started to approach the three ponies on the ground and Monochrome gulped. A grayish green stallion landed in front of them with a smirk.  
"Look who we have here..." He said staring to the Monochrome. The foal's eyes widened for a second and he jumped behind Petal Wind so fast that one could swear that the young pegasus was standing on a brazier. Mono was face to face with the same pegasus that chased him few days ago. "So, he was your son after all" The stallion chuckled.  
"Oh it's you!" Petal said stepping closer to him and ignoring her son that was using her as a shield. "You are the officer that told us about the foal that went in Everfree forest!"  
"Yes, I didn't know that he was your foal. This little guy here gave me a scare when he dove in the forest like that…"The officer spoke with a grin. "And I'm impressed that he made it out on his own. When the search team couldn't find him we gave up hopes. It's a relief that you are alive and well." The stallion smiled to Monochrome.

The dark purple foal hat stepped behind his foster father, since his mother showed to be a poor pony-shield. Earthy looked at him and chuckled at how shy the little guy was.  
"Come on now Chrome... Don't need to be afraid of him." The yellow stallion said, encouraging his son to step forward… It took almost a whole minute, but the foal stepped closer to the instructor, still very hesitant… The instructor chuckled lightly before speak.

"I don't think that I need to test your skill in flight... You already showed what you are capable off when I was chasing you. Also, the fact that you came out of the forest on your own is really impressive. I'll have you in the intermediate class. I know that maybe you are capable of more so, but let's not put the carriage in front of the ponies here ok?." He said looking at Monochrome.  
"Ahm... ok..." Monochrome said still very nervous.  
"Don't worry... we will work out this shyness of yours too" The stallion said rubbing a hoof over the foal's head and messing his mane. "Shall we go then?" the stallion said lifting on the air.  
Monochrome approached his foster parents and all three hugged each other. If the foal could, he would but both in saddlebags and take them with him… The whole idea of being all alone in a strange place was terrifying Mono.  
"Be strong there, ok? There are only a few months and then you will come back." Earthy Touch said. The small family exchanged goodbyes and then Monochrome took off too.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The trip to Cloudsdale was relative short. Only fifty minutes of flight and then the foal could see the sky city made of clouds. They approached the city and then the grayish green stallion did a quick turn to the left. Monochrome followed the adult that started to do quick twists and turns in the air, as if he was trying to miss the foal. Monochrome was doing his best to keep up, but he was getting tired really fast with that way of flight. The foal simply didn't have the stamina to keep up with that for too long.

After only a few minutes of small stunts the adult landed in front of a big house made of clouds. The foal crashed on the fluffy ground, exhausted.

"Heh, nice work boy. I didn't think you would keep up with me." The stallion said smiling to the boy. "Let's start the tour." He said and started to walk. Monochrome forced how himself to stand up and walked right behind him.

The Stallion showed him the flying tracks where some pegasi were racing against each other, achieving such a speed that made them look like only blurs. There was also a place where some were training in moving clouds or clearing them… That place took the foal's interest since that was his work at the farm …

Finally they arrived on a big empty area, a place where some older ponies were doing dificult spins and stunts. Among them, Monochrome could see a filly that already had her Cute Mark and her mane had a few strips of different tones of gray, something that he assumed should be very colorful. She looked a bit younger than him, maybe a year or so... Monochrome was almost 13 and she looked like 12 or so... but was already training with older ponies and looked better than most of them. There was also a creature that purple foal never saw before: a griffon. She was laughing at some random pegasus colt that had just crashed against a cloud and looked a year or so older than Mono.

After a while walking, the instructor stopped at the door of a big building made of clouds too.

"This is the dormitory that you will be staying. Tomorrow morning the classes will start so, I suggest you get some rest for today." He said looking at the tired foal.  
Monochrome simply nodded and walked inside. It had several floating beds, all made of clouds... he went to the end of the building and jumped in a lower bed in the most discrete place of the whole room he just wanted some peace now.

The foal felt his wings burn a little after following the instructor in those spins and speed. Not that Monochrome was weak. He was used to the everyday work in the farms, but most of the work there was on the ground, and drag clouds around was not that hard, since they were so light. His strength was on his legs and not on his wings. He folded the cloud over him, like a blanket, and before he knew, he fell asleep in that comfy bed.

He woke up hours later when the sound of others pegasi entering the room got too loud. At first he couldn't see a thing but a white mass in front of him… he was completely covered by the cloud. Slowly he opened a hole on the cloud to see the outside. Many colts with different ages were chatting and flying around. It was extremely annoying... back in the farm, when the moon rose, only the soft sounds of nature were audible... it was so peaceful... but here was the completely opposite.

He could see from the window that it was already night but the colts didn't shut up. After a while, the dark purple foal gave up on sleeping again and opened a hole at the back of the building. He left in silence and closed the hole behind him. It should be pitch dark for most of ponies around but he could see without any problem. The purple foal flew slowly to a higher cloud to escape the noises from the dormitory and have a better look at the moon in the sky.  
"Out for a night fly too? Be careful to not get caught or you will be in trouble." Monochrome heard a female voice next to him. As he looked to the side he could see the young female griffon from before. She was lying in a cloud with a simple smirk on her face.

"Thanks for the warning..." Monochrome said and landed in a cloud right next to her, turning his face to see the moon again.  
"Heh, didn't I scare you? Most ponies here would freak out to see me in the middle of the night." The griffon said still looking at him.  
"Well... sorry I guess... But I already saw worst things to be frightened by you just because you are different." He said and smiled at her.

At first the griffon frowned at him... "Are you saying that Im not enough to take you down?" She said defiant.  
"Oh no!" Mono hurried to say "Is just… Why would I fear you just because you are different? It wouldn't be fair at all." The foal was remembering how he feared Nevarius on their first encounter, but found out that the horned creature wasn't bad at all… he was just crazy.  
"Really? Heh, that's cool..." She said with a smirk and looked at the moon.  
"I'm Monochrome... what's your name?" Mono said looking at the moon too.  
"I'm Gilda... But you can call me 'G'" She chuckled and both stood in silence, admiring the night.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The months passed without any serious problem and Monochrome was really assertive on the activities, especially in weather control. He was definitely not the best flier around… he wasn't good at stunts or other complicated moves, but the foal had developed a good strength on his wings and was able to move clouds two times the size of a regular one without a problem and lift heavy weights from the ground. After all, he was not there to be the acrobatic type... Monochrome had on his mind that he was there to improve his skills to work on the farm.

At night he usually went to bed few hours after all the other colts were sleeping. He liked to watch the moon with his new found friend, Gilda. During the day he saw her spending most time with that rainbow maned filly that already had her cute mark... but during the night they usually were together to watch the night and talk. They had many things in common, for example, both hated how the other students were so noisy when they were gathered at the dormitory.

Aside from his skills in handing clouds and strength, the Monochrome had grown quite a bit in a few months. Now he was almost as big as an adult but still was a blank flank. Of course that he had some problems with bullies but he knew well how to handle them. The foal found out that, as long as he didn't took any word that they said to the heart, it simply didn't hurt at all. Making jokes about himself was a good strategy too and enough to keep most of the bullies at bay because it was simply not funny to tease someone that stole all your jokes. For those that actually tried to attack him physically... Let's just say that it helps a lot when you are friend to a griffon with razor sharp claws.

"Are you sure that it doesn't bother you?" Gilda asked after swallow a piece of a fresh killed rabbit. The moon was high and bright in the sky, bathing both in a spectral light, but Monochrome was able to see perfectly and so was Gilda.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean... who am I to judge you for something you cannot control?" He said while looking at the griffon. One of the reasons that she was always up till late was that she was something that most ponies wouldn't really understand: A carnivore. She used the nights to dive in Everfree forest, a thirty minutes fly from where they were, and hunt for food. Real food as she once told him.

"Heh, you are a nice guy you know... not even half cooler than me or Rainbow Dash, of course, but still a good company." She said and cut another piece of the dead rabbit with her sharp beak. Monochrome looked at the scene and remembered the time he got lost in Everfree forest and almost got attacked by a pack of branch wolves. If not for that weird horned creature the dark purple foal would probably be like that rabbit.

"R.D. Almost threw up when she saw me eating the first time" Gilda chuckled. "Can't blame her... I can imagine how gruesome it can be for prey to see a carnivore eating." She said while taking another piece of the rabbit.

"Prey? What do you mean by that?" Monochrome asked arching an eyebrow

"Is the term we use for those that don't eat meat. For us, griffons, every other creature that don't eat meat is prey. Not that we would actually hunt ponies... but you get the picture." She explained to him.

"Oh..." Monochrome sighed in relief. "Good is only a term... because I would hate end up like this rabbit." He said waving a hoof to the torn up corpse that the griffon was eating.

"You don't look tasty enough." She chuckled and the dark purple foal laughed a little too.  
Gilda grabbed what was left from the rabbit and then threw it up in the air. He saw the rabbit spin once before landing in the open beak for the griffon that swallowed it all at once. Monochrome clapped his hoofs and Gilda bowed as if she was thanking a crowd. They both chuckled lightly and turned their head to the moon.

"So... you girls are leaving in a week and half right?" He asked to her.  
"Yeah... Don't know how RD talked me into it though... I mean I don't want to enter the Wonderbolts or do anything like this... but she said it would be a nice experience for me." She shrugged.  
They were talking about the Summer Flight Camp. A place where young flyers would learn some more advanced moves and train their skills as acrobats.

"Yeah, maybe it will. Shame I won't be able to go too..." he sighed.  
"You know is not late to sign in right?" Gilda said looking at him.  
"I know... but if I go it would be at least two more month that my parents won't have me around to help in the farms... Besides... I miss them" he smiled to her lightly.

"Yeah... I know the feeling..." Gilda sighed looking back at the moon.

"Hey G... don't worry ok? I know your father will understand your feelings some day." Monochrome said reaching his hoof to her claw.

Gilda once told him that her father was totally against her sign in for the Flight Academy. He didn't liked ponies at all. He actually hated them. On his mind it was an absurd that a bunch of preys could have it own land to live.

The older male griffon had an accident right after Gilda hatched and was unable to fly like it should be. He could make short travels but couldn't hunt or do any kind of things that he was suppose to teach his daughter and so, Gilda's mother was then burden with the task to hunt for the three of them and didn't really had the time to teach her daughter more than the basics. As a solution, when Gilda was old enough to actually hunt easy preys, like fish or other slow creatures, her mother signed her for the flight academy in Cloudsdale, so she could have proper flight lessons. Of course that her father was against it, and it was really hard to make Gilda's father to accept that she was going and he couldn't do anything to prevent that.

"Yeah, I hope so too..." She smiled at Monochrome.

She really enjoyed these moments with him… Around Dash, Gilda had to always look and act cool because it was usually the time they were surrounded by other pegasus. Since R.D. didn't like to stay up till late, Gilda could only find comfort of being 'herself' around Monochrome, far away from the sight of others.

Day after day passed, and soon a week and a half went by. All those who were going to the summer flight camp were ready to travel. Monochrome had his saddlebags ready too, but he was heading home. Six months had passed since the foal leave the farm and he was eager to get back home now. Around him many colts and fillies were saying goodbyes and chatting excited about the summer camp.

"So... I guess this is good bye then..." He said to Gilda... a little sad that they were departing... he would surely miss their night chats.

"Yeah... I'm not good at this but... good bye... we'll see each other some other time I guess?" Gilda said scratching the back of her head and looking around, to make sure nopony was seeing her act like 'non cool'.  
"Yeah... I hope so..." Monochrome said and stood in silence. It was an awkward silence that lasted a few seconds.

When Gilda was going to say something a cyan blur landed on her.  
"GILDA! C'mon they are already leaving!" Rainbow dash said joyful at her friend.  
"Damn Dash!" Gild cursed and stood up making the cyan pegasus fall. "We'll see you some day Monochrome... it was fun to meet you" The griffon said looking at the dark purple colt and then spread her wings.  
"Yeah, good trip to your home" Rainbow Dash said and took off. Gilda flew right after her friend and both joined the group that was going to the summer camp.

He barely spoke to the cyan pegasus... they were friends, or sort of... she used to spend more time with Gilda during the day since both had more in common. Dash said something about another friend she had since she was really small, but this friend didn't lived in Cloudsdale anymore. She was a pegasus but lived near Ponyvile after an accident. Apparently this pegasus was not good at flying and she fell from a cloud. Since then she only returned to Cloudsdale once to sign off the flight academy. Gilda didn't knew this pegasus too. The griffon sign in a month after the incident.

He waved goodbye for both of his friends while they flew away and then he turned to fly too... Finally heading back home. But he wasn't in a hurry… Why? Because it was still morning and Mono would prefer to arrive at home near lunch time, of course. So he flew at easy, enjoying the wind on his mane... he kept himself really high in the sky until he was almost at his home... he wanted to do a trick that Rainbow Dash once taught him. The only trick that he could do actually.

He went higher and higher… When he felt that he simply couldn't go any further and he air became very thin, Mono simply closed his wings. For a second he just floated and then he started to dive. His wings close shut against his body as he was gaining speed in a free fall. The wind passing through his body at an enormous speed and the ground getting closer by the second… He got a hold of the fear that was starting to grow on his stomach… The time had to be perfect. As he was a hundred meters from the ground he opened his wings and tilted his body back just a little. He simply held his strong wings in that position and let the rest happen on its own.

His body recovered from the fall sending him in an inverse arch, his hooves almost touching the ground. The speed he had achieved during the fall threw him forward like a bullet and made a small amount of dust rise right behind him... The adrenaline filled his veins and he smiled widely, closing his eyes for a second, enjoying the moment. When he opened his eyes again, so he could adjust the height to not collide against the farm fence, he saw a net made of magic strains right in front of him. It was too late to stop now and he got all tangled on the net that held him floating in the air.

"Six months in the academy and you are trying to make tricks that dangerous young boy!?" It was Petal's voice sounding a little angry. She was standing near the fence that surrounded the farm fields.  
"Hey mom... heh... missed you too." Monochrome said chuckling.  
"Monochrome!" Earthy Touch called trotting fast to his son. He had just passed the entrance to the farm. "Petal, dear, put him down please." The earth stallion said chuckling at the sight of his son all tangled in the magic net.

The net disappeared and the dark purple pegasus fell softly on the ground. When he stood up Petal and Earthy hugged him.

"We missed you, you know boy?" The yellow pony said to the pegasus.  
"I missed you both too... a lot." Monochrome said hugging them back.

Life for Monochrome was going to go back to normal now that he was finally with his family. And they would be like that for the next year... Monochrome always taking care of the weather in that specific place, always clearing the sky and making rain when the plants needed water... traveling to Ponyvile with his father to deliver the shipments of flour when needed too and once in a while going on his own to the nearby city to pick up some small supplies.

But of course, he hadn't forgotten a dear friend of him. Thought the days of that year were really busy, Mono managed to pass near Everfree forest to at least say 'Hi' to Nevarius… but never to actually visit him. That was something that was starting to bother the purple pegasus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: ** Here we go, another chapter ^^ Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing o/  
Comments? They are always welcome! =D


	5. New fields

"A day off?" Earthy touch arched an eyebrow.  
The small family was gathered in the table to dine.

"Yeah... only a day... please father?" Monochrome smiled in a plead tone.  
"I don't know..." the yellow pony said scratching his chin.

"Come on dear..." Petal said putting a hoof over her husband's hoof. "He work hard enough to earn this... One day won't make that much difference."  
"I know honey..." Earthy said. "But what I'm curious at is why Mono needs a day off like this... We always take a break from work once a week."

Mono scratched the back of his head when his foster parents looked at him, waiting for an answer.  
"Well... I wanted to visit a friend..." He said without lying.

"A friend?" Petal said. "Does he lives in Cloudsdale?"  
"Ahm... no." Mono said trying not to lie... but at the same time not wanting to reveal where this friends lived. "He lives near Ponyvile..." Technically, the Everfree forest was near Ponyvile.

"Hmm... ok then..." Earthy said smiling. "Just don't come back too late ok?"

"Wow, thanks dad!" Mono said perking his years and smiling widely.

"I'll go make a pie so you won't go to his house empty hoofed" Petal announced and went to the kitchen.

"You know you don't have to, right mom?" Mono said to her before she reached the kitchen.  
"I know... I'm just happy that you have a friend, that's it" She said and then started to use her magic to grab all the material for the pastry.

The purple foal went to bed early that night... next day he got up when the first rays of the sun bathed the land. His parents were already on the kitchen and after a quick breakfast, he went off. He was carrying a saddlebag with him as he flew straight to the forest. He halted right at the borders, taking a deep breath and then slowly flew inside. His eyes quickly adapted to the darkness of the forest so Mono didn't had any problem to see where he was going.

"Nevarius!" He called while flying. "Nevarius where are you?" The foal called again. Long minutes passed and not even a sign of the horned creature...

Monochrome landed in a nearby branch that was more than sturdy enough to hold his weight.

"Damn... where is he?" Mono sighed.  
"You called?" He hear Nevarius voice really close to his ear.

The foal jumped in startle and yelped. He lost his balance and when he thought he would fall, many branches warped around his body to hold him. Nevarius stood right next to the pegasus with a wide smile and Monochrome realized that the branches that were holding him were actually Nevarius horns.  
"You should be more careful... what If I wasn't here to hold you huh?"

Monochrome simply stared at him a little angry. His heart was racing and his chest going up and down very fast as he breathed for more oxygen.  
"So..." Nevarius pulled him on the branch again and released his grip on the pegasus body. "What brings you to my humble and dangerous house?"

Mono breathed deeply to calm his heart and then spoke.

"I came to visit you... and bring you something that I always forget when I come here..." The foal said grabbing his saddlebags and pulled many feathers out of it. They had many different colors and sizes. Nevarius eyes shined with delight. There were enough feather to make a new pair of wings if he wanted to.  
"Are these...?" He started to say and Mono finished his phrase.  
"Yeap... these are foal's feathers... I spend six months collecting them while I was at the Flight Academy." Monochrome said proudly. "But every time I manage to come near the forest it is at work… So I never had them with me."  
"I... I can't even..." Nevarius started to say, his eyes watering with tears with an obvious over reaction.  
"Erm... o-ok, no need to cry..." the purple said getting uncomfortable with that.  
The horned creature took a deep breath, swallowing his tears.

"Thank you... you brought me a life time supply of feathers! And I can't even properly thank you!" The weird creature said containing the urge to hug the foal.  
"Well... You can thank me sharing this pie my mother did for us." Monochrome said putting the feathers back in the saddlebag and grabbing the pie.  
At that moment, Nevarius lost it.  
"COME HERE YOU!" He shouted and tackled the foal that yelped in surprise... and the yelp turned into a scream of despair when both fell from that branch. The floor started to approach really fast and Monochrome had his whole body warped in Nevarius hug. Whe he thought that they were going to die, the weird blank flank used his horns. Both grew in every single direction in a blink of an eye and warped in several branches all around.

Their bodies were just a few inches from the ground... The purple foal was pale and his heart was almost breaking his ribs due to the hard beatings.

"You didn't though I would let we hit the ground did you?" Nevarius chuckled.  
"You... son... of... a-" Before Monochrome could speak another word Nevarius shoved a small piece of pie on his mouth.

After Monochrome recovered from that scary, he and the weird horned creature finished the pie while sitting under a nearby tree... Curiously, right above them was a small whole on the leaves, so the sunlight was able to pass.

"So, how about the griffon?" Nevarius suddenly asked and started to munch on his last piece of pie. Monochrome cough a little and looked at him.

"I'm... I'm sorry?" He said confused.  
"The griffon..." Nevarius repeated "Three feathers that you showed me were from a griffon... something about your age... good flier and awesome hunter AND... a female." The horned creature said blinking towards Monochrome that blushed deeply.

"S-Stop it!" He said getting really embarrassed.  
"Oh, don't get all shy now!" The blank flank laughed. "Tell me, what her name is?"  
"It's... It's Gilda..." The foal said not looking at the weird creature. "But she's just a friend I meet at the academy... I don't think I'll ever see her again."  
"Don't be so fast on assuming things... I lived long enough to know that hope is the last thing that dies..."

"Really?" Mono said looking at the horned creature.  
"But of course! Now... I think is time for you to go." Nevarius said standing up and suddenly getting really serious. "And don't forget mono... never let hope die... you have the gift to see the light where others see only darkness... and darkness will soon arrive in this land."

The foal stared at Nevarius for a second, arching an eyebrow.  
"Come!" Nevarius said smiling again "It's time for you to go home"  
The blank flank creature used his horns to grab Monochrome and the threw him in the air, hard enough so the foal would pass through the hole on the leaves... once the foal was out, the leaves closed and Monochrome couldn't go back inside... Without any other choice, the purple pegasus flew back home... still thinking on the last words that Nevarius said.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As the years passed, Monochrome saw small changes in the city that he visited so much. Sometimes working… other times only to hang out with his parents. He saw when a stunning unicorn mare with a coat white as snow, opened her store to sell dresses... She immediately caught the attention of everypony in the small city because the Carrousel Boutique was the first store to sell dresses and clothes with the same quality of those found on Canterlot.

Sugar Cube corner soon received a new worker. A crazy pink pony with a love for parties that he never saw before. Actually, no one ever saw a party so big as the one she threw the first day after she started to work. Word was that she had to work a week without receiving a single bit to pay for all the bakery that was used on the party. But she didn't seems to care... All she wanted was to see everypony smiling and enjoying themselves.

Nevarius started to complain about some yellow pegasus that build her shelter near the Everfree forest... something about she taking away all the pray that the timber wolves, manticore and other carnivores that lived in an area of the forest, making many of them move out to other places. When Monochrome went there to investigate, he couldn't help but laugh. The shelter she build served as shelter for many birds and other small creatures. So, when the night came, many would flee from Everfree forest to her shelter, avoiding being caught by the carnivores. Took some talk to convince Nevarius that that was a good thing, since that area was now more safe for the inhabitants of Ponyvile, and that he wouldn't have to worry about rescuing somepony so soon.

What really surprised Monochrome was the fact that Rainbow Dash moved to Ponyvile to work in the weather control. But it seems that after few years, she didn't remembered the purple colt anymore... Took some time for her to associate that he was the weird purple foal that enjoyed staying till late with Gilda. Rainbow told him that she and Gilda haven't seen each other since that Summer Flight Camp, when the trio got separated. It seems that she had returned to her home, since her father had got really sick... After that, Rainbow didn't had any other news from the griffon. The purple pegasus couldn't help but to be disappointed... He really expected to see Gilda again.

Another year passed and a very especial letter arrived for Earthy touch... It was a royal letter with very interesting information.

"It says WHAT?" Petal said with her jaw dropped. Monochrome didn't quite understand why she was so surprised and, in a way, not happy with the message.  
"It says that we are to use that area that is closer to Everfree to make more flour" Earthy said still a bit surprised too.  
"The lands near the forest?" Mono asked.  
"Yes..." Earthy started to explain. "Between our fields and the Everfree there are many acres of lands that no one owns. This letter gives us permission to use these lands and double our production of flour!"

"And double our work too!" Petal said. "How are we supposed to work on those lands? We barely can work on our own... we cannot accept this gift... or whatever it is."  
"We don't have any choice honey..." Earthy said "these lands were given to us to be used and produce enough flour to supply Ponyvile for the Summer Sun Celebration that will happen in a few months..."  
"Oh, Celestia... " Petal sighed.  
"Hey mom, don't worry... We will be able to do it!" Monosaid smiling confident.  
"But how...? We are only three ponies and these new lands needs to be prepared before being used. Do you have any idea how hard is to plow a virgin soil?" She said looking at the young colt.  
"She got a point son... to use these kinds of field we need to revolve the earth... but with all that grass it will be no easy task, even with your mother's magic helping us." Earthy said.

"Not only that, it will consume a precious time that we use to work on our old fields..." Petal finished.  
"What if we ask for help?" Mono said.  
"To whom?" Petal said. "We don't know anypony that can actually help with that..."  
"hmm... Maybe I know a pony that can help us..." Mono said smiling.

"Really? Who?" Earthy said curious.  
"A friend of my... I'll go ask him for his help right away!" Mono said very excited, eager to help his parents.  
"Ok... just don't take long..." Petal said not showing much faith on her son. "Let's go honey... we need to start plowing those new lands..." Petal walked towards the door, followed by her husband. Both went to the barn to take the plow to the new part of the farm.

Monochrome dashed through the sky going to the only friend he had... And he was 100% sure that this dear friend would never let him down.

"Nope." Nevarius said. He was in front of his caldron, using his horns to mix some kind of potion... or soup.

"But why not?" Monochrome whined.  
"Because first, my powers don't go beyond the forest and second, I don't want to. I don't agree with this kind of work on the soil..." Nevarius shrugged.  
"Please... without your help we won't be able to fulfill the royal task!" Mono pleaded.  
"Wait... 'royal task'?" Nevarius turned to see the young colt. "You mean that Celestia is involved with it?"

"I... I guess... Why?" The purple pegasus didn't see any connection.

"Ok... since it was Her request... I guess I can help you with that..." Nevarius said scratching his chin. "Bring me some fur from your dad and mom... And I'll need some of your feathers too."

"Do I want to know why?" Monochrome asked a little hesitant.  
"No. Now go... bring those to me and I'll tell you what to do next." Nevarius said and stretched his horns towards the colt."  
"STOP!" Mono shouted and stepped back. "I can fly on my own, no need to throw me out..."  
"Oh... Alright then." Nevarius shrugged.

The purple pegasus soon reached the border of his parents field and saw them working on the grass fields. Earthy Touch was pulling the plow while Petal wind was helping him with her magic. They had barely completed a quarter of an acre in hours... both looking exhausted already. He landed near them.  
"So... this friend of yours will be able to help us?" Petal said stopping the magic.  
For a moment Mono thought about saying 'yes' but that would be a bad idea since he didn't know what exactly the horned creature was going to do.  
"No... He said he can't... I'm sorry." Mono said faking resign.  
"Don't worry, at least you tried..." Earthy said smiling at his son. "Why don't you grab a rope so you can help here?"  
"Ok dad... I'll be right back..." Mono said not very excited about doing this kind of labor.

The young colt soon came back wearing a saddle and attached himself on the plow. Both he and his father started to pull the farming tool while Petal Wind helped them with her magic, pushing it. By the time the sun had set, the family only managed to complete half of an acre. They dragged themselves to home and Earth Touch let his body fall on the living room floor.  
"I guess I'm becoming old..." He mumbled.  
"Don't be silly..." Petal said using her magic to help her husband to stand again. "You are a healthy stallion... this awful job is the problem here..." she sighed.  
"Mono, go take a bath and - ..." Petal started to say but as she turned to look the purple pegasus, he was already on the couch, sleeping.  
"The poor thing really out did himself today..." Earthy said chuckling.  
"Well... at least now we can bath quicker..." Petal said walking towards the bathroom...  
"Go on dear... I'll just cover him here..." Earthy said going to get a blanket.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The moon was high in the sky... Its pale light shining through the windows of the house. A lone shadow walked silently through the corridors and stopped in front of one of the rooms. The door was closed and it let out a soft sound when the figure opened it. The room was being illuminated by the moon light that came through the open window. Lying on the bed was Earthy Touch and Petal Wind... Both sleeping deeply. The shadow approached the couple... A kitchen knife reflected the moo light... The figure approached the sharp object from the female's neck and then...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N:** Hey there! Sorry for delaying to release this chapter… ears is ending and I got tons of school's stuff to do plus work, leaving me with almost no time to write. Next chapter will come out shortly (if everything works according to my schedule).  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to leave your comments below and hit the 'like' button if you are enjoying this story!  
Ciao!


	6. Tonic

Monochrome was flying really fast through the night sky. On his saddlebag, he had a sample of his parent's hair. Getting the samples was not an easy task... The colt didn't found any scissor on the hose, so he had to use a kitchen knife and almost cut too much from his mother's hair. He only hoped that she didn't notice.

At his current speed, in a few minutes he reached the borders of the Everfree forest and, without a second thought, he dove in. His vision instantly adapt to the lack of light... Monochrome landed in a branch that could hold his weight and took a deep breath.

"NEVARIUS!" He shouted as hard as he could.

In response he heard a roar that made his blood freeze... after the roar several howls and other sounds that made the colt's heart race at full speed. For some reason, shout in that forest during the night didn't seem the best idea he had...

"You are really crazy, you know?"  
"GAAHHH!" Monochrome jumped in startle and turned to see the horned creature standing right next to him on the tree.  
"You just alerted every single predator that an easy prey is here…" Nevarius sighed. "Lucky for you that you are my friend... or else I would let you to turn into monster's snack! Come... let's get out of here." The creature said and jumped from the tree, landing hard on the ground... he didn't seemed to be affected by the fall... any other pony would probably have died.  
Mono flew to the ground and got real close to the blankflank being. Nevarius eyes started to shine and them he started to run. The colt followed him through the woods for a few minutes, until both got inside the place where Nevarius lived. The place was the same as the first time Mono had visited it... a caldron over a fireplace... a simple bed... and shelves containing books and potion ingredients... among the new ingredients, Mono could see some pots with different feathers on it... each pot had a label on it indicating the age of the foal.

"So... what brings you here at the most dangerous time of the night?" Nevarius said turning to see the colt.  
"Well... you said you could help me and my family if I got you some hair from them... so, here it is..." Mono said grabbing his saddle bag and showing Nevarius two strands of hair…

"Hmm... and why in the middle of the night? Why not tomorrow?" Nevarius asked.

"Because I don't think that my parents would understand you... And I don't want them being afraid of you just because you live in this place..." Mono explained.

"I see... well, I'm happy that you are concerned about me..." Nevarius said smiling... but suddenly changed his expression to an enraged one."But next time you dive into the forest during the night and start to shout, I swear you are going to have the beating of your life, do I make myself clear young colt?"  
Mono simply nodded fast in response with his ears laying low on his head.

"Good..." Nevarius said turning to face the caldron. "Now... hand over the hair and a feather of yours..."  
For the next hour, the horned creature worked on his caldron... He put the hair and the feather in three different bottles and then filled them with a weird gooey green mixture. After closing them and giving each one a good shake, Mono could see that the substance had lost its green color and now had the same color of the hair that was inside.

"This tonic will last for twenty four hours... It will give a boost on the principal aspect of each individual..." Nevarius started to explain. "For you, your wings will be strong as a dragon's wings... Your father, the earth pony, will have the strength and the energy of a thousand ponies! Your mother will have her magic strong enough to wipe out a city with a single spell..."  
Mono's eyes shined at those words... they would definitely finish all the fields work in a single day!

"BUT!" Nevarius continued. "This have a side effect... after the potion's effect is gone your body will experience an extreme exhaustion... be prepared to sleep at least for eighteen hours."  
"Ok... if that is the only side effect then there is no problem! Mono said confident.  
"Good... now, be gone. It's almost three in the morning and I need to rest a little." Nevarius said suddenly looking tired.  
"Ahm... something happen?" Mono asked a little worried.  
"Kind of... A big event is going to happen on this forest in a few months... and I'm working to have everything ready." Nevarius said going outside the hut with Monochrome "But nothing that you should worry about..."  
Both walked outside Nevarius shelter and a hole opened above Monochrome, letting the moonlight shine inside the forest. The colt smiled at his horned friend and then flapped his wings, going back at home.

Next day, when the couple woke up and went downstairs, they were surprised to see his son already awake and making breakfast. Far as they knew, Monochrome didn't know how to cook.

The pegasus was putting a plate of hay-bacon over the table. Bread, butter and some slightly burned eggs... but nothing that couldn't be eaten. What really caught the attention of Earthy and Petal was that there was three cups filled with some liquid with different colors.

"Morning mom, morning dad!" Mono said happily.  
"You did it all by yourself?" Petal said approaching the table with her husband.  
"Yeap! I hope you enjoy! Ahm... and sorry for the eggs..." He said a little embarrassed.  
"Don't worry son." Earthy said chuckling and sitting on the table. "What count is that you at least tried."  
Petal sat right next to her husband.  
"And what are those juices?" She said pulling the one that had the same color as her coat.  
"As especial juice full of vitamins!" Mono said gently placing one cup near his father... the liquid has the same color as his coat.

"I... I see..." Earthy said a little hesitant, picking the cup and looking at the content... it was a little... gooey.

Mono sat on the table, pulling his own cup near him and then starting to drink it. As the liquid touched his tongue he had to hold a spasm to throw up. The taste was simple DISGUSTING. To young colt took a deep breath and started to swallow it all at once... faking a smile while the gooey liquid passed through his mouth.

Petal and earthy looked at each other and shrugged, each one f them taking their cups and taking a sip... Earthy Touch felt his throat closing in a strong spasm when he tasted the drink. Petal's eyes filled with tears when she also fought the urge to throw up.

"T-This is... an interesting... drink you made Mono..." Petal said trying to be nice.  
"I hope you two like it" Mono said forcing a smile. "I did it using a lot of love... knowing how much we will need to work today, you simply MUST drink it all to have energy!" Mono said hating himself for resorting in emotional tricks to force his parents to drink that... thing.

"I think I already have enough... Hehe.." Earthy said with a fake smile, putting his cup down.  
"But... you only took a sip!" Mono said looking at his dad. "You have to drink it all!"  
"Mono..." petal started a little hesitant... afraid of hurting the feelings of the young colt.  
"Please?" Mono said pouting, appealing to the 'abandoned puppy face'  
Petal and Earthy looked at each other... they knew that would be no easy escape from that situation... So... both did the only thing that they knew that would hurt less... Drink that thing. For the two adults, those were the longest seconds of their life... feeling that gooey fluid going down their throats... that awful taste and texture... Petal shed a pair of tears as she was using all her might to hold the urge to throw up.

When both adults rested their cups on the table, they looked pale and were panting slightly. It was a far worst experience for the adults than it was for the young colt. Monochrome preferred juices with a lot of sugar on it, so he had already mix a lot of the sweet powder on his potion. But the adults didn't like anything that was too sweet, and so, Mono didn't put a single spoon of sugar on their cups... If he at least knew that the tonic tasted so… horrible….  
Mono sighed in relief as both had drunk it all and started to get up.

"I'll make some orange juice for us and - ..."

"NO!" Both adults shouted in unison. Mono only arched an eyebrow.  
"You... You already worked so hard to make this... erm.. delicious breakfast for us darling." Petal said. "I can't allow you to overdo yourself."  
"Yeah kid!" Earthy said "Let your mother make the juice this time ok? A nice and sweet... SWEEEEET orange juice." He said looking at her wife that nodded.

In just a minute, Petal came back bringing a jar full of juice and served them all. It was too sweet even for Monochrome, but perfect to take that awful taste from the mouth... After breakfast, the small family went outside to start working... they still got plenty of land to plow and then finally start planting.

"Hey son... come help me bring the plow to the fields..." Earthy called Mono from the barn.

The pegasus tied a few ropes to the tool and then to his body. When he started to fly to lift the heavy plow... he didn't felt it weighting him down. Earthy stared at his son, flying in place while lifting the heavy object as if it were nothing... Before the earth pony could say anything, Mono quickly brought the plow to the fields, to where they stopped the day before.

As the light brown stallion arrived on the fields, the farming tool was ready to be attached to his body.

"I have to say son... you are getting strong… I guess.." Earthy said a little hesitant.  
"Guess it was the tonic" Mono shrugged, faking innocence.  
"Yeah... maybe..." the stallion said unsure.

Soon Earthy Touch was strapped to the farming tool and let out a sight. It would be a long day of work on those virgin fields… He tensed his muscles and pulled the plow with all his might and fell face first on the ground when the tool went through the grass and earth like it was nothing at all. It was like the earth was made of butter or some other soft material.  
"What the..." He said looking at the plow behind him... He stood up and started to pull it a little more gently… it was hard to believe that he was pulling it alone.

Each step seemed to be easier than the previous... soon the earth stallion was trotting while pulling the plow. Monochrome watched with a huge smile, seeing his father walk so casually while doing what was supposed to be hard work.

Mono soon went back to the barn to grab an older plow that they had, to help out his father. Flying closer to the ground, the purple pegasus didn't had any problems to make the heavy tool move around... Petal Wind soon found out that her magic was unbelievable strong now... following her son and her husband, the female unicorn was using her magic to plan and water the field... By the end of the day, the new and the old fields were ready... and now all that rested was to wait until the crops had grown enough to be harvest and turned into flour.

Nopony was really asleep that night... After dinner, Mono saw Earthy whisper something to Petal that made her giggle… and when she whispered back at him, the stallion grinned and let out a chuckle. The colt just arched an eyebrow, expressing his confusion.

"Don't worry son..." Earthy said passing the pegasus and rubbing a hoof over his head. "One day you will understand..." With that said, the couple went to the room and locked themselves.

Without any kind of sleepiness and a lot of energy to spend thanks to the tonic, the young colt simply went outside to fly. It has been a while since he last enjoyed a nice night of flying around... And as he felt the cold breeze on his face, he remembered the short, but precious, time he spend at the flight academy. After a long time of him flying and making a few stunts with the new powerful wings he had, the colt let out a yawn... suddenly feeling tired. Probably the effect from the tonic was starting to pass.

A quick nap would not harm... not at all... and he was feeling so tired that it he wouldn't be able to reach his house. Monochrome landed on a nearby cloud... and fainted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter ^^  
Don't forget to leave your comments!  
Ciao.


End file.
